Love Ever After
by DramaQueen14
Summary: REPOST!When GD meet 2yrs after Daco broke up with Ginny thanks to Lucius, what will happen? REPOST!
1. Meeting at 3 Broomsticks

Disclaimer: I don't own any Of the characters they all belong to J.K Rowling

  
"Draco, she's a Weasley"

"Who cares about her name! I love her and there's nothing you can do about it! Nothing's coming in between us!"

"Draco would you rather be with her and see her die, or brake up with her and see her live?"

"Dad you can't kill her! You wouldn't"

"I can and I will, she's a Weasley and I don't want the honorable Malfoy name to be dirtied"

" It's already dirty with all the stuff you've done!"

" So what's your choice?"

"I hate you" I said with all the hatred I could muster

" So, will you break up with her?"

'Yes"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Ginny, baby, I love you, and no matter what happens remember that I'll love you until the day I die"

"Draco, I love you too, but what's wrong?"

"We can't be together any longer , you're risking your life being with me and I would never forgive myself If anything happened to you so we have to break up"

" I don't care I'd rather be with you and die then be apart from you"

" No, just forget about me, go with Potter he's safe and he loves you I've seen him stare at you in the Great Hall" 

"But I don't like Harry"

" Bye, Ginny, don't look for me"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

2 Years later

Ginny's POV

I can't believe it's already 2 years since he broke up with me. I would never of thought my life would change so much. Now I'm the owner of a famous bakery shop. I would of expected myself to die of grief but I guess isnce I haven't seen or heard from Draco Malfoy in 2 years had helped me a lot. According to the Daily Prophet he left England to find himself. I guess he hasn't found himself since he hasn't come back. A couple of months after our break-up, his father was sent to Azkaban and he apparently died months after. I would of expected Draco to be sad but you could almost see a trace of happiness on his face. That was the last time I saw him. When Harry found out I had broken up with Draco, he asked me out on a date, at first I said no but after he asked so many times I finally accepted. We dated a couple of times after that supposedly as "friends." I sometimes thought that I was cheating on Draco, but we had broken up, and he was the one who suggested going out with Harry. Today 2 years after Draco and I broke up, I'm going on a date with Harry. 

" Hey, Ginny"

" Hullo, Harry"

" Listen we need to talk" ( Nah, reaaly?)

"What is it?" I asked knowing what was coming

" Well, I met this girl and you know I sorta like her"

( oh, now two break-ups on the same day)

" And, you sorta want to date her?"

" Yes, Gin, listen I'm really sorry"

" For what? We weren't really going out"

(yeah, right)

" Thanks, Gin, I knew you'd understand"

" No problem… So who is she?"

" Hermione"

" Whoa… good for you, Harry"

" Yeah we'll c-ya,"

"C-ya" I said as he left

Tonight was going to be a long night

….

" Ma'am can I have a beer , the strongest one you've got"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Draco's POV

After I broke up with Ginny I couldn't stand to see her, so I decided to leave England , to go as far away as I could. I heard from Blaise that she dated Harry a couple of times. I didn't know wether to be glad or jealous. I felt both. I was happy for her to follow my advice but jealous at Potter for being with her. After that I never talked to my father, I hatedhim for doing that, so I was obviously glad when he was caught by the ministry and sent to Azkaban. I felt a little remorse when I heard that he was dead but was happy because I could finally go back with Ginny. I went back a year after and found that she was an owner of a succesful bakery shop, but when I saw her smiling and talking to Potter I decided that she had made her life and I shouldn't mess it up for her. So I went back to California, and now I'm determined to go back and winher heart again. My dad is dead so we could be together. 

Here I am back in England, and I don't know what to do. My heart aches when I think about Ginny , I guess a couple drinks won't hurt, right? As I entered the Three Broomsticks I saw auburn hair and knew instatly it was Ginny. An intoxicated Ginny.

I saw her try to get up. Try. But she fell back on the chair. I went up to her.

"Ginny?"

Review:

Should Ginny be rude to Draco? Are they going to talk? Review give me some ideas!!!!!!!!!


	2. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling

I changed the ending of the first chapter! Thank's for reviewing!Here are the changes I made:

Here I am back in England, and I don't know what to do. My heart aches when I think about Ginny , I guess a couple drinks won't hurt, right? As I entered the Three Broomsticks I saw auburn hair and knew instatly it was Ginny. An intoxicated Ginny.

I saw her try to get up. Try. But she fell back on the chair. I went up to her.

"Ginny?"

" This her, Who're you? Do you know me? Do I know you?"

"No, I'm not sure if I know you, I thought I did" 

All of sudden she got a mood swing. She got this hopeful, dreamy expression.

"Are you an angel?… a prince?… Are you my knight in shining armor?"

"I don't think I'm an angel or a prince but I might be your knight."

I ordered coffee from the waiter. I wasn't sure if it would help her but I knew it'd calm her down a bit. I gave it to her to drink. All of a sudden she stood up and walked away towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

" To my house"

"The Ginny I knew never got drunk"

"Well, the Ginny you knew hadn't gone through so much stuff, and didn't reliase her life was cursed" She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I got out my handkerchief and wiped them gently off her face.

"What made you realise you had a cursed life? What have you gone through?"I could tell my voice was full of fear and worry.

"Hpmh. I mean I ask myself how couldn't I of realised it before? You know. Well when I was 11 I almost got killed. At first I thought that my friend was wrong. She's go around saying that your first love will take years to forget and even then he would always be a oart of you. Bu know I know she was right. Eventough it's been two years since he left heart is still in the process of repairing. It's still vulnerable. Well, two years ago my love broke up with me. He thought he knew what was best for me. He said I was in danger of being killed if I stayed with him. Hmph. Didn't he know that he was killing me by doing that? Eventough I was alive, my soul and heart were dead. To top it all of, he told me to go with Harry! With Harry! I knew Harry had some kind of crush on me but the only person I loved was Him. It was kind of ironic. How I used to like Harry, like not love, and when I stopped having that crush on him he started liking me. Well anyways I suffered a lot after that. After a while, I knew I had to get on with life. Harry had asked me about a million times on a date until I agreed. Tell me if he really loved me why did he leave me? Why did he decide for me? Why didn't he let me decide? Do you know what I told him when he told me I was going to get myself killed if I was with him?" She asked me her eyes red with tears. My own face was wet of my own tears. I hadn't cried in a long time. I had always tried to forget all these memories. Malfoy's never cry. And here I was crying. That says a lot of stuff. I was only a Malfoy by name not at heart. 

"Yes" I whispered

" No of couse you don't know" She said ignoring my answer. " I told him I'd rather die being with him, than live without him. But he didn't listen to me. And I resent him for htat. Yes, I resent him, but still love him."

"Ginny? Malfoy?" Colin Creevey was walking towards us. I tried signaling him that she didn't recognize me by shaking my head and waving my arms. But he wouldn't understand.

"Colin" she said ears welling in her eyes again. " You know, I'm Ginny _Weasley, not _Ginny_ Malfoy, _or Ginny_ Potter" _Ginny _Potter_? Why would she be Ginny _Potter? _She wasn't going out with him? Was she? I clenched and unclenched my fists in anger and jealousy! 

"Sorry, Ginny" He said now fully aware that she didn't recognize me.

"So who's this gentleman who's following you around?" What was he trying to do? 

" Oh, him, well I don't exactly know who he is. But he was nice and helped me from my drunkin-er from when I fell down"

" No I didn't" I said " You're drunk and I helped you get outside without tripping." She shot me a glare. If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under. But still, eventough she had been crying she looked beautiful.

" Ginny!! You've been drinking! You never drink! What happened? Where's Harry? I thought you were with him?" Colin asked.

" Harry? Harry? That git! He couldn't find a better date to tell me he had met someone who liked! We weren't really going out since I still love the other bastard!" I flinched when she said that, " So I told him it was okay that I understood and we were never going out so it didn't matter! Colin, do you know what day is today? And he knew, after all he was the one that consoled me! Today its 2 years Colin! 2 years! And he broke up with me today! 2 guys broke up with me on the same day!" She had more tears in her eyes. Colin went to her and hugged her. Dammit I wanted to do the same thing but I knew I shouldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny" As soon as he said that she broke apart from him, told me thank you and took off running. But she was still a little dizzy, and didn't notice a stick on the floor and _thump_!She fell. Ouch. The black tops she was wearing didn't help since they were highheels. I ran after her and helped her up. Her black blouse was okay, but the jean skirt was a little ripped and both her knees were scraped and very bloody. I took out my wand and cleaned out the wound. Then I used a healing charm and just like that both her knees were healed.

"Thank you" she said her bottom lip trembling. And with that she passed out.

" You're a BASTARD! How could you not tell her who you were?" Colin said as he cam up to me. 

" I was afraid she wouldn't want to talk to me! And helping her out was more important!"

"Whatever, lets disapparrete to her street" 

"Okay"

A couple minutes later we appeared on her doorstep. She had a medium-sized house. It was beautiful, and had flowers growing on the sides.

" You have a key?" I asked him

" Yep"

" Why?"

" Because I practically live here and since I'm her best friend, she gave me a spare key, just in case. Jealous?"

" No why? You're her best friend right?"

" Yes, come in. Lie her down on the couch. I'll bring some blankets and a pillows"

Her living room was very fancy. Its walls were white and it had angel sculptures all over the living room. The wallpapers had angels, too. The chimney was white and was in the center. Her couches were a cream color. And she had flowers in the four corners. She had a big, beautiful bouquet in the table in the middle of the room. I layed her down, and sat on the floor stroking her beautiful auburn hair. She looked like an angel. My sweet angel.

"Earth to Malfoy! Earth to Malfoy!" There was an arm moving bck and forth in front of my face.

"Huh?" 

" I was asking you why you decided to come back?"

" I found myself. And since my dad died I thought maybe I could come back and win Ginny's heart back"

" You hurt her very much, Malfoy. And a sorry isn't going to do the job."

"I know, but you're going to help me. If you're a good friend you will."

"She loves you after all, and she's so stubborn she's going to tell you she hates you, but I guess I will help you. For her, not for you. You don't deserve her. But she needs you."

"So, what has happened in her life?" I asked

" I think she told you most of her love life, well she's the owner of the most popular bakery shop. You might want to stop by tommorow. She opens at 9 o'clock. It's in front of the Leaky Cauldron. That's just one of her stores. She's in partnerships and owns 20 more stores."

" Wow" She had really gotten in with her life. " D'ya know she asked if I was her angel, prince or knight"

" She was drunk. Don't worry she usually doesn't act like that. But I understand her. She usually doesn't get drunk and she's going to have a major hangover tomorrow"

I bent down and gave her a peck on the lips. I could of sworn she smiled. "I love you, angel" I whispered. 

" I'm leaving Colin, and don't tell her it was me, I want to tell her" He nodded. With that I left.

So how was it? Please Review!!!!!!!!


	3. I love you

Thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Well I'm not so good at summaries, so I'm not so sure how to make the summary better! Any suggestions? I'll try to answer some of the questions. 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!

Ginny's POV

r-r-i-i-n-n-g-g ( I know that's not how a phone sounds, but oh well)

"ooww! What's that noise!" Wait! How did I end up in my couch? Then I remembered. The brake up, me crying, ordering the third beer and then my memory went blank. Who put me _inside_ my house? Colin, was the only one with the key. That's it! Colin! R-I-N-G then I felt pain. A lot of pain. . My head felt as tough it was going to explode and my eardrums felt as though they would rip apart any moment! 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gin, hun, this Saturday I'm making a reunion, the whole family is going to be here, sweetie, can you come?"

"Mum, what exactly do you mean by "Whole Family?"

"Well, everybody except Harry he said he had to work on this important project that he couldn't cancel"

"Fine, mum I'll be there"

"Take care sweetie"

"Bye" Important project, yeah right, is it snogging with Hermione? Well at least he didn't tell my mom about yesterday! Ouch! Ow! My head is killing me. I'm never drinking again. This is my first and laste time I get drunk. Huh! Today's Friday, I work! What am I goinng to do? Well, I don't neccesarily have to go, I mean I'm the owner and president, I just go to cheer up the workers and help out ocassionally. But what will I do if I don't go? It won't be very responsible of me if I don't go! Plus, I wanted Colin to _tell _me how I ended up inside my house! I'll just go till 12 o'clock.

** hour later **

"Hi Ginny" Colin said

" Don't yell, Colin, I'm just right here not across the room, plus I have a major headache!"

" I wasn't yelling! And stop being grouchy to me! It's not my fault you're suffering from a hangover, and it's not my fault you decided to get drunk last night!"

" Sorry, Colin. But d'ya know how exactly I ended up inside my house? You're th only one that I gave a key to besides my parents"

"Actually I do" When I noticed he wasn't planning on elaborating I asked, " So?"

"I saw a gentleman walking behind you, I guess to catch you if you fell, and you're eyes were red you had obviously been doing a lot of crying and shouting, he also had his eyes red, don't know what you said" Giny didn't notice Colin crossing his fingers behind his back when he said the last part. Ginny didn't notice a gorgeous man with beautiful grey eyes with soft, blond hair enter the shop at that moment. Colin did, since he was facing towards the door. He got a wicked glint in his eyes.

" Actually, Gin, now that I thing about it he did say something about you calling him an, wait let me think, an angel, a prince, and asking him if he was your knight in shining armor"

"Oh… my.. gosh... Colin, please tell me you're lying! Colin I'm begging you here! I couldn't of said that! How embarrasing!" Then she shot Colin a suspicious glance 

" Colin, are you sure you're not saying this to embarrass me? To get back at me for setting you up with Marina? I apologized already! Is it because of that?"

"No Ginny!"

"Don't yell my head hurts!"

"I'm not lying, you did say that, and thanks for reminding me about that time, I still haven't gotten you back. Actually I have a witness that also heard this!" He looked towards the blonde and nodded discreetly.

"Yes, he does have a witness… me"

***************************

"Listen sir," she said not bothering to turn around, "You have no idea what we're talking ab-" She stopped, she had turned around and seen that it was me who had spoken. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"D-D-Draco?"

"Hello, Ginny love, nice to see you, too!" I said 

She turned paler and fell to the ground. She seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Ginny?'' I asked"Colin, is she okay she's been fainting a lot lately."

" She's just fainted twice. Yesterday was understandable she was drunk and she had just fallen, and today she sees the person she's been in love with for 3 years, who she hasn't seen for 2 years, what do you expect?" Well, he was right.

" Bring me some alcohol. Hurry!" When he brought it I rubbed it under her nose and after a couple of minutes she stirred. She opened her eyes very slowly as if hoping she wouldn't see something, or _someone_. 

Oh Merlin, please let it all be a dream. Please! That couldn't of been Draco, right? He's still away from England "finding himself". I slowly, very slowly, opened my eyes, still hoping Draco wouldn't be in the scenery. But a lot of the times, the things we don't want to happen, happen. So when I opened my eyes completely, I screamt. 

"AAAHH" I couldn't help myself. My head was resting on top of Draco Malfoy's lap so when I opened my eyes I looked directly into his gray eyes. Brown eyes met gray. I leapt up and shakily asked:

"What are you doing here?"

I heard Colin laughing in back of me, and Draco's expression, go from surprised to amused.

"What's so funny? I asked

"Nothing" Colin answered

"Well, this isn't the place to talk, perhaps we could go out for a butterbeer?" Draco asked. A butter_beer. _

"Right now, I don't want to have to do with anything that has alcohol in it"

"Why?" He asked with an innocent tone of voice

" I thought you said you witnessed me embarassing myself?"

"Like I said, this isn't the place to talk, so yes or no?"

" Wait a minute. First, I own this place. Second, you show up after 2 years without seeing eachother, and start demanding stuff? After 2 years you broke up with me?

" You really are suffering from a hangover, you're grouchy, and by the way, you'll find that a butterbeer will calm your headache"

What could I say? I could say no and miss the chanceof talking with him, but what did he want to talk about? Anger started welling up inside me. Did he want to remind me of our break-up? Did he not know that my heart was still hurt? That I still loved him? But I couls say yes and talk things out with him. What to say?

"Look Draco, I don't see nothing to talk about,not a thing, I believe you told me to forget about you, plus I close the store at 5," I didn't have to tell him I had planned on living midday

" uh, Ginny, actually I have everything under control here, plus I'm also president so, I could stay, oh and with that headache you said you had, you wouldn't survive an hour in this noisy shop" Colin said. And with that he pushed me outside! He pushed me outside! Along with Draco!

"Fine, Draco. Where are we going?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny" 

"Excuse me?" Was he apologizing?

"Ginny, I'm sorry for making you suffer, for not letting you make your own choices. I know I have no right to come barging into your life, but now there's no danger, there's no one threatning me with killing you no more," I had tears in my eyes. He kneeled down and said " Ginny, after all these years I haven't been able to get you out of my life, I love you."

" Draco I uh- I don't know what to say" He placed his finger on my lips.

"shh. You don't have to say anything, I know you suffered a lot and from night to day, you can't forget that. But will you give me another chance?"

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Again. "Yes" I whispered

To be continued…………

So what should happen next. Thanks again to all my reviewers Review please!


	4. LEAKY CAULDRON

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!!!!1they belong to J.K. Rowling

Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry for the delay! But I didn't know how to continue the story! Keep Reviewing!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Ginny's POV

Yes, what else could I say? When I looked into his eyes I saw hope and truthfulness. I then knew he was being honest with me. We went into the Leaky Cauldron, and sat down at a table away from everybody else.

"Gin, I know its hard to forget all these sad memories. Every night I'd go to sleep thinking about you and hoping you hadn't gotten married."

"Well, I didn't get married, Draco" A loud silence passed by. After a while he broke the silence and said:

" I know Ginny. And I'm glad. I'm glad you and Harry are not dating anymore. Gin, the reason I broke up with you was because my dad wanted to kill you. I loved you too much to see you die"

"Well, you killed me by doing that" He kept his head down and didn't look at me in the eye. A very un-malfoyish thing to do. I felt as if I needed to break the silence.

"So, what have you done these past years?"

" Well, after my dad died, my mom was really devastated. She really loved that cold-hearted bastard. I sorta feel bad because I wasn't there when he died, but I hated him and he was n Azkaban. My mom said that before he died he said he was sorry for all he had done. That he was sorry for ruining my life. He said that a little too late,though. But I forgive him, I guess.Well, anyways, I decided it was best if I took her to Paris with her sister, I had a feeling she needed to be with realtives

"Why didn't you come back? I mean, your dad was dead, wasn't he the one who had threatened to kill me?" 

"I did come back" He paused and looked into my eyes.

"I came back for you, Ginny. I thought you'd still be waiting for me with our arms open. I thought well my dad was the only one who disapproved of our relationship and he was dead, so I came back hoping you'd still be waiting for me," he laughed with no mirth, " I wasn't ready for the surprise that I saw. I saw you and Potter hugging. You had obviously been crying and there you were _hugging_ him. I knew I had been wrong thinking you'd still be waiting. I mean you were the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Almost all the guys were at your feet. I figured that you had made your life and I wasn't a part of it. So I left. Nobody knows I came, I wanted to come in secret to surprise you. But you surprised me."

As he said this, I went from being surprised to happy that he had come, and then to angry. Here he was being reproachful about me being with Harry, when he was the one that told me to be with him! I did the only thing that I could think of: I laughed! It wasn't a happy laugh it was a cold laugh that was full of irony, and anger. I looked up and saw that he was confused. I didn't blame him.

" Draco, wasn't it you who told me to be with Harry? I loved him, yes, but only as a brother! We dated, but only because he had asked me a lot of times and because I decided to follow your advice!

Draco's POV

Merlin, what an idiot I am! How could I actually think they were going out! No wonder she was laughing! But I couldn't help to be jealous, I mean here I come to England hopeful to find Ginny here and instead I see her with Potter! 

"Look Draco you're right a sorry won't do the job. It shouldn't. A shouldn't even be right here talking with you. But here I am. Well, anyways I have to go." She's leaving? Where?

"Where do you have to go?" I said a little too loud

"Ouch! Please don't yell I have a headache. First, its none of your business. And second, I'm going to check on the shop and then I'm going to think. Anything else you want to know?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually yes, when are we going to meet again?"

I know I shouldn't be so mean with him! But still, what does he expect? I mean does he want to go out with me to break up again? To give me another lame excuse that we can't be together because someone else wants to kill me? Well, sorry but I'm starting to get tired of this. And I needed time to think. I needed to get everything in order. These last few days have been crazy. Things have been happening too fast. But what do I answer him? Never? No that's sounds to rude. I mean of course I want to see him, but I want to make it sound as though I don't really care. But in reality I do care.

"Whenever" I said smiling

"How about tomorrow?" oh no! why tomorrow? 

"Actually, tomorrow my mom is having a reunion, so I can't. Wanna come, tough? 

" You want me to get killed or something, your brothers are going to be there,right? Going is like commiting suicide! I still remember the last times I've gone!?"

" Well, getting you killed doesn't sound _too _bad," I joked. How adorable! He gave me the puppy-dog eyes. I laughed.

" Well, I might go."

"You remember where it's at?"

" Of course, C-ya later, then"

"C-ya" and with that I left. I felt kind of bad leaving him there, but I really needed to sort things out. Should I tell my mom? Towards the end my family had actually started to like Draco, until he left. But, I wasn't so sure on what they would say now. I needed to talk to them. _Pronto._

If you have any suggestions feel free to say so! Keep Reviewing please!!!!!!


	5. Advice from MrsWeasley and Mischevious p...

I needed to talk to mom, mother-to-daughter. I knew she wasn't going to take the Draco thing badly. She'd be the one defending him. She knew I loved him and how I suffered afterwards.   
She was cool

"Mom, I really need to talk to you"

" What is it honey?"

"He's back" Just by saying that I knew she knew who I was talking about. For a second I saw a look of confusion cross her face, and then her face lit up.

"When?" Should I tell her how I met him? Yes..no…yes..No! What if she freaked out? I mean I was _kind of_ drunk.  
"Well, you know how yesterday was our anniversary? Well I had a rough, depressing day, and well I decided a drink wouldn't hurt… and well I met him!" Sounding a bit too excited. She shot me a suspicious glance

"You met him!" with faked enthusiasm " Just like that" Uh OH she knew something had happened

"Yep"

"How many did you drink?" 

"Somewhere between 6 and 8" I said my voice full oh hope. Hoping she wouldn't freak out.

Molly's POV [Ginny's Mom]

" I understand you honey I was surprised you hadn't done it before. I know I don't have any idea what you've gone through, but you're my only girl, and your pain, is my pain. So what did he tell you?"

"Mom he said the sweetest things!"

" Like what?" I wanted her to elaborate but I didn't want to put pressure on her.

"Well, when I was drunk I'm not so sure, but I think he got a lot of information out of me…Well today in the morning I had a headache but I still went to work. Well he went, and invited me to brunch. Well I didn't want to, but Colin pushed me out the door. I don't know but I have a feeling he's hiding something from me. Well anyway, he got down on one knee and told me he was sorry that he had no right to come barging into my life, that he understood if I didn't accept his apology, but that he was forced to. He said that his father told him that if he stayed with me he would… kill us. He said he loved me too much to see me die and he'd rather break up with me and see me live my life. Since his dad is dead there's nothing to come in between us. What am I going to do, mom?"

"Well do you love him?" I knew she did, but I had to make sure. I also had a feeling Colin was in on something that involved Ginny and Draco. I knew it was wrong to do that, but true love is hard to find. I knew he loved her, he even risked losing Ginny, by giving her up. I had also seen them together, and knew the way his eyes turned soft, how they both got a dreamy expression.

"Yes, mom after all these years I still love him"

"Well, what are you doing here, what are you waiting for?"

"Mom, I don't know. What if he leaves me again? The last time I took a chance I ended up squashed like a bug. "

"Honey, listen to me. Why do you think Draco came all he way from wherever he came? Why did he leave what he had over there? To come and see you say no to him. I don't think so. Honey, you have to take chances. Make mistakes. Sometimes you fall hard but you get up feeling wiser. Sometimes those mistakes are meant to happen. May be at first you feel as if you're squashed like a bug, but later on you're going to be glad you did that mistake. True love is hard to find, and you have yours in your face and you want to let it go? Don't worry about what other people think about your relationship. Honey, if you're afraid that your brothers won't like it, who cares? They're not the ones who are running your life. I'll be in back of you 100% no matter what. Your brothers will have to accept him… eventually."

"Thanks, mum" I hugged her. Poor darling, she had gone through so much in just a couple of years. After this I was having a serious talk with Draco. I knew Ginny wouldn't be able to resist having her heart broken again. Last night must have been one of the worst of her life. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew about the Harry thing. It had been for the best. If he wouldn't have called it off she wouldn't have talked with Draco. I knew that was a reason of why she got drunk. Harry could have been more sensitive. I mean he knew yesterday was the 3-year anniversary of when Draco and Ginny broke up. 2 brake ups in one day must have been too much. I understood him, tough. It must have been really hard to be with someone who was still in love with someone else. 

"Mum, I kind of invited him over tomorrow"

"That's okay honey, it's good that you invited him. What a nice.. er.. reunion"

"Do not, I repeat, do not let the twins try anything on him"

"They're mature and grown men, they even have kids of their own, Ginny. They won't try anything," I said trying to convince myself more than Ginny

"Well, bye mum. I'm going to check on things at the bakery. "

"Take the day off, hun"

"I want to have a _friendly _chat with Colin"

"C-ya tomorrow, then"

"Bye Mum" and with that she disappeared. Now it was time for me to have a _friendly _chat with Draco. How to begin? Hmm. How about

Dearest Draco,

I want to have a little chat with you. Don't worry it's nothing bad. How about today at 2 o'clock? Take care and See you soon!

Yours truly,

Molly Weasley 

I tied the note to Errol hoping he would deliver it soon. I watched as the bird flew away, and started preparing some deserts.

Draco's POV

I watched as she went out the door. She was so beautiful. She hadn't changed much since last time I saw her. Her beautiful hair was a darker shade of red, almost brown. It was straight and the ends were curly. Why did I wait so long to come back? Now it was time to set my plan into action. After all Colin didn't say something about wanting to get back at Ginny! This was his perfect chance! 

As I opened the door the bells started jingling (A/N what should I call the store?).

"Hey Colin" I said in an over nice voice.

" What do you want?" He said in a suspicious tone.

"Well, as I came in, I overheard Ginny saying something about you wanting to get back at her. Is that true?"

"Yeah"

"How come?"

" She set me up on a date. She told me that all our Hogwarts friends were going to be there. A supposedly " reunion". I was kind of suspicious because 2 weeks before that we had all gone to a Muggle amusement park. Well, when I got there _nobody_ was there. We always reserve this table at Hogsmeade. Only Marina."

"So do you want to get back at her?"

"Of course I do, I always get back at her, its just that the opportunity hasn't come.. So what do you want me to do?"

"You're closed Monday right?"

"Yep"

"Well tell her that on Monday you and your closest friends are going to meet at Hogwarts.. to remember old times"

"Dream on Malfoy, like Dumbledore would really let you reserve Hogwarts just for you and Ginny"

"He already did, and don't be too stupid, I'm just reserving the spot by the lake, that's were we last met so that's where I'm asking her out again"

" Oh..my..gosh" He said in a n over dramatic voice " Who would of that Mal-ferret had a soft spot"

"If you don't want me to call you names, don't call me names"

"Hurry, hide" and with that he pushed me behind the counter.

"What for?"

"She's not stupid, I know she suspects we're up too something, this well just confirm her suspicions, shut up and stay down"

I saw her try to come towards Colin, but was stopped by a guy about 2 years younger than her. I knew he was trying to impress her. He had sandy brown air and normal color of skin. He had blue-green eyes and long, dark, curly lashes covering them.

"Hi, sweetheart"

"Hey, cutie" What was she thinking flirting with him???? She was taken already… well not really but still.

"I've been meaning to talk to you.. You're really famous, you know" She rolled her eyes at that comment. She put a surprised expression

"Really, I didn't know I was famous"

"Yes you are, you're famous here in my mind and heart, too"

"Nice try, Tony" She shoved him aside and laughed.

"Don't I even get a kiss? Do you have any idea how long it took me to come up with that pick up line?" She actually knew him.

"Who is he?" I asked Colin

"Oh he's been here since a year after you 2 broke up. He comes in every other day, just to chat with us. He's been after her, like that. But they're just friends. ..Don't tell me you're jealous? Jeez Malfoy, continue being like that and knowing Ginny with her temper she'll get mad at _you"_

"I'm not jealous" I muttered

"Who are you talking to Colin?"

"Hurry, Malfoy, leave before she sees you"

"First Ginny, I was singing. Second, what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you, you had the day off?" I saw her get a guilty expression. 

" I know, I know." Then she got this scary expression "But I decided I wanted to have a _friendly_ chat with you" The way she said friendly made the hair on my back stand on end. I felt so bad for Colin. I didn't know whether to stay or leave. Nah, I'll stay. This was like watching a _novella_. I noticed Colin started getting sweaty.

" A-a f-friendly chat with me?"

"Yep"

"What about" he was trying very hard not to loose his cool.

"What are you up to?"

"Me?" he squeaked, "Nothing. You know I tell you everything" Yeah, right I thought that's why he had his fingers crossed!

"Better yet. What are you and Draco up to?" uh oh. She knew. It wasn't that fun watching this _novella_ anymore. Man, I've definitely spent too much time with muggle. While I was in California I had gotten a television and had gotten hooked on this show in Spanish. I had the translation on the bottom so I knew what was happening. What was I going to do now? The only sensible thing…RUN!! So I decided I had heard enough and with a pop disapparated into my house. Before I came I had ordered the house elves that had been living there since I left to leave. I had gotten another house, the 'Malfoy Manor' had to many memories in it I wanted to live my own life. Elves-free

Just as I was getting cozy in my sofa. I heard a loud tapping in my window. Great. I recognized it as being the Weasley's owl. This was dangerous business. What if the twins had sent some of their new inventions? But weren't they married? They wouldn't be using this owl. It had to be either from Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. My future in-laws… hopefully. I opened it and read the context. Of course I was going to go. But what to wear? Something presentable… How about a dark blue muscle shirt and black jean shorts? Yep. I had 30 minutes to get there.

Ginny's POV

Ha! I had Colin right where I wanted him. So he _was_ up to something. He took time without answering and when he did he said something unbelievable.

"Fine Ginny. I am up to something. Draco asked me if you were dating anyone. I guess you didn't tell him last night. He kept pestering me but I wouldn't tell him, since it isn't my business. Happy?"

"That prat. Why can't he ask me myself! I'm so sorry, Colin. And here I thought _you_ were the one up to something. How could I make it up?" I couldn't believe it! Poor Colin! Here I was blaming _him! _How could I not trust him!

"I know. You know how there's no work Monday. Let's go to Hogwarts, to remember old times, Dumbledore already agreed!"

" All right, I have to go now, Colin. _Ciao_"

Draco's POV

As I was walking the front porch of the Weasleys, I made sure I looked good and the flowers weren't ruined. I was very nervous; I had a feeling it wasn't going to be so friendly, more like demanding.

"Hi, Draco, how have you been?" she gave me a hug.

"Fine" I answered. Eventhough I had been in their house before I couldn't help but feel awed by the house. From the outside it looked like a normal sized house, but form the inside it was huge!

"What do you want to drink?"

"Juice is fine"

"Apple, orange, lemon, or cherry?"

"Orange" She handed me the cup.

"Look Draco, I'm going straight to the point…. Do you really love Ginny?" how could she ask that, better yet doubt that????

"Of course I love her.. that's the only reason I came back"

"I know, hun, but its just Ginny has had her heart broken too many times now and I now it wouldn't be able to resist another broken heart"

" I never wanted to hurt her. I had to"

"I know she told me, you were very brave to risk losing her, I know you love her, I also know she's going to be too stubborn t admit it, but she loves you too"

"She invited me over for tomorrow"

"She told me, and I was glad. Come and have fun, don't worry I'm going to warn the twins. But I apologize from right now if you feel uncomfortable. I'm going to tell you something. True love is hard to find. You have yours right in your face. Don't let it go. Don't give up without a fight."

"Thanks for the advice, Mrs. Weasley. I have a little plan for Ginny. She doesn't know it, though… on Monday, Colin and I are setting her on a date at Hogwarts. I'm telling you, just in case Ginny as any suspicions, get them out of her mind. I have questions of my own.. Would you mind if Ginny and I start going out?

"No! Not at all. On the contrary, I'll be happy for you both… now her brothers I'm not so sure but _eventually _they'll give in"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley.. I'm telling Ginny I'm not coming, but I am"

"Fine, C-ya tomorrow and thanks for the flowers"

"Yeah, bye"

So how was that? It took 18 pages on regular paper!! Please review! I have no idea how to do the pairings! Or who has what children! So if you have ideas review! If you don't like the story give your comments! Glad to hear them! It might take me some time to update!!!! So rEview ReViEw!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

"

__

"


	6. Reunion

__

Dear Ginny,

I'm so sorry, but I can't go to your party tomorrow. I'm sorry but some things came up. See ya soon!

Love,

Draco

I felt kind of bad lying to her, but at the end it was going to be worth it. I hope that her mom was right and that Ginny still loves me. Anyways, I was planning on getting at the reunion about an hour after noon. 

I barely received Draco's owl, I was kind of upset about that but in a way I think it was he best, I mean if he would of gone I would have had to do a lot of explaining, well I was going to tell my family about Draco coming back, I just don't know how they're going to take it, I mean it'd be better if I told them tomorrow without Draco there, hopefully they wouldn't get as angry. I didn't really care, though, I thought the same as my mom, it was lmy life not theirs. These last few days had been a blur. I mean I'm not going to deny the many times in these past few years I dreamt of me and Draco together. Of all those nights when I cried myself to sleep, remembering the many happy times me and Draco spent together. When I saw him again all those memories awakened again, but maybe it was time now to stop living in memories and dreams and start living in reality. Maybe. Well, Anyways today was going to be a long day, I was going to surprise everybody by preparing my delicious brownies! I could just see my nieces and nephews faces when they saw the brownies!

Meanwhile at Ginny's shop……

"So how did the _friendly_ chat go?" I said with my voice full of mockery

"Well it went good for me, but bad for you…." What was he talking about?

"What d'ya mean? I'm supposed to be on her good side!"

"Well Malfoy, you try having a _friendly_ chat with her, then you think yo're so brave!"

"You're scared of her?

"Of course not its just hse's my bst friend and I don'tlike it when she gets mad at me"

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know, what we were up to, and well… I said that you were trying to know about her love life and that I didn't want to tell you since it wasn't my business, and well she apologized to me saying that she was sorry she was blaming _me_…"

"So you turned the tables on me?" I can't believe he did that!

"Well, not exactly.. Anyways all you have to do is give her a smile and a compliment" I felt guilty, but I knew he was _kind_ of right.But not entirely since I was still trying to win her heart back.

"Well, did you tell her about Monday?"

"Yep, she agreed"

"I'm not really used to saying this but, Thanks'

"Any time" With that I left to go change. I mean it was 12 o'clock already. No matter what, I knew from past experiences I had to take spare clothes. The twins always came up with something _wet._

Ginny's POV

"Mom, I'm here" I said showing her the bownies

"You baked brownies! How thoughtful of you sweetheart"

"yep, I figured my niece and nephews would be bugging me to make them once I was here so why not come prepared?"

"Aunty, Aunty" I heard cries coming, I prepared myself to be knocked down. _Boom! _Soon I had Angela,Julie,Cassandra,Amanda, and Marie on top of me, but these were only half of them… where were the boys?

"Hello girls, what have you been up to?" I said as I tried getting up.

"Nothing" They said putting an innocent face

"Where are the boys?" I said in a suspicious tone

"They have a surprise for you, uncle Fred and George helped them make it!" Julie and Cassandra said at the same time. uh oh. Big trouble. You'd think Fred and George finally grew up when they got married but on hot summery family reunions like this, you always had to come with a bathing suit.Always. Somehow you always ended up wet. Well, Fred married Katie{ or was it Angelina?}, and they had twins: Fernando and Angela

George married Angelina(or was it Katie?) and they had a 5 year old girl and 6 year oldboy: Cassandra and Hector. Fred and George's idea of a joke shop was succesful and they were expanding their shops all over the continent.

Percy married Penelope and they have a 7 year old girl: Amanda; and a 6month old baby: Sammy. Since my dad retired, Percy was now the President of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic

Charlie married this chik named Mariana who was also working with dragons and had a 4 year old named Julie. Although he was now a doctor who cured dragons. Which if you ask me was better; at leasthe didn't come home with burns

Bill married a nice girl named Isabel and was living in the united states. It was kind of sad since we only saw him on special occasions or once every 2 months. They had a 5 year oldboy named Miguel.

Ron was still single but was dating Lavender Brown

But all my niece and nephews were troublemakers in their own way, thanks to Fred and George's influence.

"Gin, baby sister how have you been?"

"Fine Bill, how about you?"

"Fine." After I had said hi to everybody I went to where the chips were. I had said hi to everybody. Except Ron. I hadn't seen him, so I thought he hadn't gotten there yet. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Gin" it was Ron.

"What's up?"

" Is it true that Ferret Boy is back in town?" He said in aver angry tone. All of a sudden the whole house got silent. I shot a look at my mom and she was just as surprised as me. How did he know?   
"F-ferret B-boy?" I said stammering. I couldn't help it. I mean everybody was looking at me.

"You know who I mean. Draco Malfoy"

"Yeah why?" I said trying to sound casual. I dipped a chip in ranch dressing. Sheez. I could almost see the smoke coming from Ron's ears.

"Why? _Why? _You say it as if its no big thing. Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

That was it. Ron had to come and put his spoon in my life. I was going to tell them once and for all.

" Listen to me, all of you. What happened 2 years ago was in my past. I'm living in the present not in the past or future. Yes, Draco Malfoy is back, and I forgave him. That's my business, my life. Draco and I are just friends nothing else, okay?" I looked around. Everybody was listening intently, and slowly nodded. Except Ron, he was red as a tomato.

"Just frie-" Ron started

" I'm not finished, _Ronald._None of you guys are going to make me change my mind. In fact, I invited Draco over today" I saw that everyone had shocked expressions. I didn't blame them one bit."but he's not coming. If he would of come though I would of expected you guys not to try anything bad on him. If he comes in the future you will treat him like you treat my fiends. So I would appreciate it if you guys stopped trying to run my life." Now I waited for the bomb to explode. A full minute passed by and no noise was heard. Finally my mom and dad came up to me with their hands out. I shook them. I knew they'd understand, now I was worried about my brothers. Charlie and Bill were the first to come, the most mature. Then Percy, closely followed by Fred and George. Ron was the last to come. He came up to me and hugged me.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just I don't like seeing you hurt. And last time you were with Malfoy that's how you ended up"

"It's okay Ron. But I'm not with Malfoy. We're just friends"

As I got to the burrow I was surprised to how quite it was. When there were parties like these it was usually LOUD. After knoking a couple of times I decided to go in. I wasn't prepared to what I heard. Ron was asking Ginny if she knew I was here.or better yet if she knew that Ferret Boy was back in town. After she finished her speech, my eyes even got watery. I would of loved to have a family like Ginny's. They were so loving and caring. 

__

Just Friends. That was going to change soon. I knew it. But I didn't know wether to remain ther or come out. At this I noticed that Mrs. Weasley has seen me. I signaled for her not to say anything and she nodded her head.

At this Fred and George went up to her and handed her a brownie. I hope she wouldn't take it.. even I knew better than to take anything handed from Fred and George.

"Angie made it just for you and I promised I would give it to you"

"Aaahh, how sweet. Thanks Angie," she gave her a kiss on the cheek. At that moment I envied Angie. Oh how I wish that was my cheek! As soon as she bit into it, her face got a weird expression

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU GAVE ME THIS! OH I'M GONNA GET YOU SO BAD!" After this she took off running after them. They were nearing the swimming pool Mr. Weasley had enlarged… She pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa" She put the twins in the air and _Splash! _They fell on the pool. I couldn't contain myself from laughing. She was so hilarious!

"Ginny," they shouted at the same time' How could you?"

"The same way you gave me sour-flavored brownies!"

"Trow me in to aunty! Me too" all of sudden she was sorrounded by adorable little kids.

"Sweeties, only bad boys get thrown into the pool"

"Pwease, Aunty" all 7 kids gave her the puppy dog eyes

" okay, okay. Enough with the puppy dog eyes. you want me to throw you in or use a spell?'

"Throw us in! Throw us in!"

"_Okay_" She grabbed the one closest to her and got her as if she was an airplane

"Throw me in Aunty"

"Should I? I'm having second thoughts here…Is it Okay?" She called to her in-laws

"Yeah.. its hot anyways" one of them answered

"Give me a kissie first"

"_Aunty_"

"No kissie? Then i don't throw you in!" she teased. The litle girl raised her head and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, 1-2-3" _Splash_ It was amazing how all the kids had gotten in a straight line.

" I'll give you lots of kissies Aunty, but you have throw me in hard and fast"

She laughed. Oh how I missed hearing that laugh of hers. It was beautiful. I remembered when were going out, sometimes I'd go to the extremes just to hear her laugh. She still hadn't seen me, though.

"Fine" I saw the little boy give her 2 kisses on each cheek

"1-2-3" _Splash! _And this went on until she got to the last kid. A 7-year-old boy.

"Aunty, do I really have to give you a kiss? _Ew!"_

"No, you don't have to" but she said in such a sad voice, that the kid gave her a kiss on the cheek and said,"Don't be sad, Aunty"

"I'm not, Ready? 1-2-3" _Splash!_ At that same time Fred and George got out of the pool and smiled at Ginny in a wicked way

"Ginny, I think its your turn to be thrown into the pool, after all that work you've been through.. I'm sure the kids will help me throw you in" Her eyes got wide.

"Kids you won't do that… I baked some brownies" she put that as bait but there was no response. This time all the kids were chasing her all over the place. it was kind of funny to see 7 kids and 2 grown men chasing after one person. She hadn't seen me and was running towards me when I got out of my hiding place and grabbed her from he waist.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Let me go.. they're catching up" a wild idea got in my mind.. after all she had done the same thing earlier.

"Not unless I get a kissie" I said in a little kid voice and with a huge smile in my face

" Draco Malfoy!You prat! Let me go!"

"Give me a kissie and then I'll let you go"  
"No"

"c'mon how hard is it to just go _mua _on my cheek?"

"Very hard considering you're being a prat"

  
"Okay then I guess you're going to be thrown in the pool"

"You are going to be so sorry" and she turned around and _mua _she tried kissing my cheek, but I twisted my head and it ended in my lips. 

"Happy? Now let me go"

"Okay" I was still tingly all over. Even if it was just a split second the kiss sent sensations throughout my whole body. I let her go and soon after the stampede passed by me.

"Where did she go?" A very wet looking Fred asked

"Overthere," I said pointing to the opposite way.

"Thanks" He hadn't even seen me! I couldn't help to smirk. All of a sudden they stopped and Fred and George turned around.

"What are _you_ doing here?" They spat

"_Ginny_ invited me"

"She said _you _weren't coming"

"I changed my mind" at that moment the little kids came running

"We found her! We found her!"

All the kids had grabbed her and she evidently couldn't run with 7 kids clinging to her. George carried and said" Ginny, Ginny did you really think you'd outrun us?"  
"Put me down, Fred"

"I'm not Fred I'm George"

"Put me down, George"

"Who threw me into the pool?"

"Who gave me a sour-tasting brownie?"

"Who turned all my pants pink last year?"  
"Who turned my shampoo into shaving cream?"

"Who put a spell on my pen so that it would write all over me?"

"Who-"

"Enough!" it was getting out of hand. Although it was funny seeing them fight I knew they'd stay here all afternoon arguing.

"Thank you Draco" Mrs. Weasley said

"Your Welcome" I said giving her a swet smile

"Kiss-ass" I heard Ron mumble

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron

"Nothing" I turned aroud and noticed htat Ginny and the twins weren't there anymore. Splash_! _I was feeling so guilty;I hadn't even defended her. I went running outside, and although I tried tohide my laughter I couldn't. Ginny had been thrown in the pool, but at the same time she had pulled the twins in with her. She and the twins were laughing. Everybody was. All og a sudden I felt myself being pulled off the ground. I knew what was coming.

"Ginny, don't!" I screamed. Too late. She had her wand drawn out .

"only if you give me a kissie on the cheek" She had a very wicked grin

"Okay, but put me down" I hadn't realised I was over the pool

"All Right" _Splash! _I started laughing. I couldn't help it. I wasn;t gong to get all but-hurt about being thrown in the pool!

The afternoon went on like that, there was a lot of laughter. I had made peace with the Weasleys. It wasn't a s hard as it thought, actuallly. I think the speech Ginny gave helped a lot. We had barbecued hamburgers and some chili beans along with other stuff. I enjoyd having these kind of meals. Theywere care-free, unlike the meals I used to have at home Just mid-way lunch, tough a disagreeable thing happened. Potter arrived.

"Hey, Ginny," I nudged her"I thought Potter wasn't coming"

"ugh. So did I"

"Hey everybody, how's it go-. Malfoy what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing about you, _Potter"_

" I was invited"

"So was I" I shot back. Although I knew he wasn't invited.

"So you finally remebered about Ginny?"

"I always remembered her"

"So that's why you waited 2 years before cooming?" I stood up and could feel my own eyes flashing with anger.

"Well, actually I came back right after my dad died, but I _thought _she was happy with you"

"She was" He answered. At this Ginny stood up.

"Harry we were never together. We were just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Wait a minute Harry." she said anger flowing through her veins."You even said so yourself a couple days ago that we were just friends"

"_You_ said that"

"And _you_ agreed" oh yeah! That was my Ginny right there.

"So you're back with Malfoy after what he did to you?" AT this her eyes opened wide nad I knew Hary had gone too far.

"Look Hary, I am _not_ back with him. We're just friends, and anyways that's my business, my life. I don't need to be reminded every day about what happened, okay? So I suggest you stop putting your nose in my life. Now, everybody in my family accepted Draco as my friend, and its up to you if you want to agree or dissagree with them. I don't really care." I noticed that everybody had gotten quite. The little kids were no longer arguing about who's turn it was to count (they were playing hide-and-seek). The older boys weren't discussing when they were to have another party. Theirwives were no longer trading recipes. Everybody had quited and were listening. I saw Ahrry's face soften.

'All right,Giny. If you forgave him, then why sholdn't we? Its just you're the sister I never had and well its hard to see you when you get hurt" yeah right that's why he dated Ginny?

"Its okay Harry, its just it gets annoying when everybody triess running my life. So why didn't you bring Hermione?" She said smiling. Great. Everything was peaceful again

"She's kind of feeling a little blue. Sorry Malfoy for misjudging you" he took out his hand. I shook it. "No Problem" so I guess coming to this reunion wasn;t so bad after all.

"I have to go" I announced when most of the family had left.

"Bye Draco, so nice of you to come" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom, so am I mom, bye"Ginny said

"Bye,sweetie" Her mom answered

As Ginny walked me to the door she said "You still owe me that kiss"

"Oh yeah, huh" I bent down and gave her a quick kis in the lips.

"So now we're even" she said

"I guess so"

"Anyways I have to go, already" and like that she disapparated.

This had ben a very interesting day

"

"


	7. I Love You

Perfect. Everything had to be perfect. I had put candles on each side of the path leading to where our date was going to be. I had dropped red rose petals all over. In the background I was going to play the first song we danced as a couple years back. But what was going to make everything perfect was Ginny. Colin was going to blindfold Ginny, and since we both knew that Ginny was very curious, Colin was going to put a spell on it so it could lead her to the spot where _I_ took the blindfold off. 

Ginny's POV

"Colin do you really have to blindfold me?"

"I don't trust you," he said in a joking way

"Huh! And why not?" I asked surprised. 

"I _know_ you're going to try to take it off by the way, so I put a charm on it" he answered ignoring my question.

"I-I! Uh! I can't believe you! It isn't fair If this is a setup Colin, in order to pay me back for last time I set you up…" I couldn't believe he was doing this to me! I had set him up, but because I knew they liked each other and didn't want to admit it! I don't know why but I had this gut feelingthis was setup it was too fishy!

"Just start walking"

"Fine…so this is a setup. With who?" I had no other choice really. I just hope I wouldn't trip. Hmm! The place where the blindfold was leading me to smell like rose petals and was that the song Draco dedicated to me? Was this date with Draco? Deep down I was crossing my fingers hoping it was.

"With someone… and don't get mad 'cause I know you both like each other. Don't be afraid to admit it, Gin" I stayed quiet and after a long while I noticed I couldn't walk anymore it was like this force that kept me where I was.

"Colin? Are you still with me?" I had this funny feeling he had ditched me. Somebody came and wrapped their strong, masculine arms around me. 

"He left" someone whispered in my ear. Whoever it was their touch and the way his lips touched my skin when they spoke sent shivers through my body and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Don't take me wrong it was the good kind of shivering. Even if I wished I could stay wrapped up in prince charming arms forever I knew I shouldn't. So I had to ruin the moment.

"Okay… so who are you?"

"Turn around and see" I turned around and was about to say something sarcastic when the person reached out and undid the blindfold. Just as I suspected when I turned around I was staring into Draco's gorgeous melting blue-gray eyes. What was I going to say though?

"Draco" I said dumbly

"Shh" he put his finger to my lips, "Just dance" and I did. The music that was playing was romantic. In a way it fit to what we were going through. I hugged his neck with my hands and he had his arms around my waist. I searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was up to. Shania Twain was singing in the background "From this moment on"

Draco's POV

She looked so beautiful tonight. She was wearing a green silky spaghetti strap blouse and a light green skirt with lilies that had stray designs the color of her blouse. She smelled deliciously of roses and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. But then again, she always looked beautiful no matter what. And tonight I had a hard time resisting her lips. I could feel he searching my eyes but I didn't know what to say. The feared Draco Malfoy was speechless.

__

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

"Gin, do you still love me? After all these years?" She took her time answering.

"What do you think?"

" I think… I think that if you love me as much as I do, I'm the luckiest guy in the whole universe"

"Do you love me?"

"I've always loved you since I met you and I will always love you," I said with all my heart. I finally had told her. After all those sleepless nights I wished to tell her but was too far away to tell her. I had finally gotten it out of me. She looked up at me and gave me a smile that I'd never seen her give and for that moment I felt special.

I saw her eyes get watery, and I panicked. I had said this hoping she'd be happy not sad.

"Ginny please say something… if you stopped loving me and found somebody else tell me and I promise I will never bother you again even if it'll kill me"

"I haven't found no one like you…"

"Ginny answer me," his voice sounded strained, "Do you still love me?"

"Always have," She said with a seductive grin

__

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can wait to live my life with you can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

I bent down and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. It began being soft and sweet but it slowly became more passionate. Through that kiss I told her all my emotions:

Happiness, sorrow, pain, remorse, blissfulness, tranquility. I showed her the way I used to be and the way I was now. And she answered the exact same way. She showed me the exact same emotions. If I had been watching the sky I would have seen a falling star. She broke apart after a while of silence she began singing along with the music with that beautiful voice of hers.

__

As long as I live 

I will love you

I promise you this

I joined in and we both sang….

__

There is nothing 

I wouldn't give

From this moment on

And then I sang solo…

__

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayers from up above she sang sweetly

__

All we need is just the two of us we both sang

__

My dreams came true

Because of you she answered

__

From this moment 

As long as I live 

I will love you 

I promise you this I promised

__

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you she continued

__

I will love you I sang

__

As Long as I live

From this moment on! We ended

I gave her a hug and we continued swaying eventhough the music was over.

It was time to put my plan into action.

"Ginny I love you…. And I want to continue the relationship we had before I left?'

"You want to continue where we left off?" she said uncertainly. It was that uncertainty that made me raise an eyebrow.  
"Don't you?"  
"Of course, its just that… what if we…."She trailed off

"What if we what?"

"What if we mess up?" I stared at her unbelievingly. Here I was admitting that I loved her, me the one who should be hesitant, and she was the one being doubtful!

"We won't mess up._ I_ won't mess up" She looked less doubtful and her voice brightened suddenly

"You're right, I have no reason to be doubtful, 'cause I won't mess up, either."

"Of course, sweetheart we won't mess up, we're always going to be together"

"Forever"

"Always"

"On one condition…." She said with a mischievous smile

"And what's that?" I asked suspiciously

" Promise me that next time someone wants to stop our relationship, we'll make a decision _together_…oh and you have to give me lots of kisses" she teased laughingly. I laughed in a way I hadn't since Ginny and I broke up, my laugh was no longer forced, strained, or in a Hippocratic way. But now that I think about it I rarely laughed.

" I promise" and with that I swung her up in the air and started giving her kisses. Hey, I had made a promise to kiss her a lot. Which was very easy to keep, she was just as I expected her to be, light as a feather.

"Hungry?" 

"A Little" she admitted

"Good. 'cause I cooked us some delicious dinner" I announced proudly

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really"

30 minutes later

"So how was it?" I asked excitingly, in a boyish way, hoping it was good.

"Delicious" 

"Good enough so I can be called a chef?"

"Yep"

"So you're handsome and a good cook...what else? She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled her chin in my neck. Seriously I didn't notice at what point exactly she got up from her chair sitting across me.

"Oh well, you know" I said standing up to face her and holding her around her waist.

"I do?" she said unbelievingly

"I'm in love… with… the most… beautiful…. Smart… loving women in the world." he said in between kisses. 

"Beautiful?" she said unbelievingly. And I knew she said it 'cause she really didn't believe it. 

"Yes, beautiful" I said determinedly. 

"You're so sweet" she said dreamily and gave me a quick kiss. I scowled when she called me sweet. I wasn't sweet. Period. And then pouted 'cause she didn't continue the kiss. Deciding to change the subject I came up with another idea.

"I'm not sweet"

"You are"

"C'mon" I said exasperated and I led her to my broom.

"What?"

"Let's go for a ride" she looked as she was about to protest, after all she was wearing a skirt but decided against it and instead smiled.

"K" I let her mount the broom first and then wrapped my arms around her.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see" I really had no idea where we were going. I just wanted to be with her and make up for the time I was away. And then it clicked…

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was away to a place where there are no computers and I redid the chapter A LOT of times.

A/n2: please please review! I have no idea what clicked or where he's going to take her so if you've any suggestions or complaints feel free to review. No hard feelings!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. I give my hand to you

Ginny's POV

Months later….

It's kind of weird how one day can change your life. It can change your emotions, habits…everything. That was what happened to me, one day changed my future. That day when Draco came back and told me he still loved me waas my dream come true. And from then one I was happpy in such a way I didn't know existed. But now I'm a little curious, 'cuz I got a mysterious call from Draco urging me to go to my flat. I steadied myself after apparating and looked aaround my front yard. Nope. Nothing unusual, nothing out of place. I opened the front door and saw the room covered with bouquets of red roses. There were rose petals on the ground leading to a very big package. There were scented candles around the house. I sucked in the beauty of it all. There was only one person who could do something so beautiful. 

"It's beautiful" I murmured looking around.

"Not as beautuful as you" he said hidden in the shadows.

I walked forward and took a rose and inhaled the beautiful smell. I went towards the package to find another box in it . I took the box out ready for a surprise , to find another box in there. I toook the box out and found a smaller one in there. I took it out and saw a burgendy box. I picked up and opened it and found it….empty. I saw my love walk towards me.

"Not unil you say yes." He said taking out a velvety black box. He went down on one knee, took my hand and asked the question I wanted him to ask for a long time now.

"Virginia Rose Weasley, I know I don't deserve you," I shook my head in denial, and my eyes began to get watery,"yet I fell in love with you, and I want to be with you forever. You are the light in my life,you are the reason why I'm still here, alive,because I love you." He paused and looked deep into my eyes. " Will you marry me?" 

" Yes,I Love you, Draco Xavier Malfoy, and if there's anywhere I want to be is with you" he placed the ring in my finger and I was whole. I filled an empty part in my heart that I had no idea was vacant.


End file.
